


of cockroaches and men

by Potrix



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Developing Friendships, Drinking & Talking, Enemies to Friends, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Prejudice, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix
Summary: As if being stuck waiting for her supplier in this sorry excuse for a town full of narrow-minded, superstitious simpletons isn't already frustrating enough, the first familiar face Yennefer spots when she walks into the grubby tavern is that of her least favourite bard.Or, alternatively; sometimes you misjudge people, but there's nothing some badassery and booze won't fix.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 58
Kudos: 1237





	of cockroaches and men

**Author's Note:**

> For [clotpoleofthelord](https://clotpoleofthelord.tumblr.com/), who appreciates protective BAMF Jaskier just as much as I do. 
> 
> There is also [a rebloggable version](https://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/post/613683563417780224/cool-guys-dont-look-at-explosions) of this on tumblr.

As if being stuck waiting for her supplier in this sorry excuse for a town full of narrow-minded, superstitious simpletons isn't already frustrating enough, the first familiar face Yennefer spots when she walks into the grubby tavern is that of her least favourite bard. With a sigh, Yennefer crosses the room to one of the less obviously sticky tables and takes a seat, ordering a goblet of wine she hopes will, if not enjoyable, at least be palatable. 

Not so long ago, she could've consoled herself with the fact that, wherever Jaskier might show up, Geralt probably wasn't far behind, but after their last, fairly disastrous encounter on that mountain, Yennefer has promised herself she's done pursuing something they both know won't work or last. She's grown fond of Geralt, despite of and separately from the wish that's still binding them together, that much she can admit at least to herself. Fondness does not automatically equal love, however, and eternity is an awfully long time to be spent with someone you'll never be able to feel entirely sure about. 

Sipping the, to her surprise, pleasantly sweet wine, Yennefer lets her gaze roam around the tavern. It's fairly empty, still, this early in the evening, and so her eyes eventually, inevitably settle on Jaskier. 

He's got parchments strewn all across his own table, bottom lip caught between his teeth and brow furrowed as he scribbles away. He takes absent pulls of his ale every now and again, too focused on his writing to notice anything around him, and Yennefer feels another rush of irritation towards him when the tavern's owner, who's been ignoring her and her empty goblet for the last half hour, goes and replaces Jaskier's mug without having to be asked. 

The tavern does fill up as the hour grows later, people coming in for company and supper, the latter of which, Yennefer observes suspiciously, Jaskier is served on the house. It's when the majority of the patrons are full and beginning to feel tipsy that the requests for music start up. 

The owner is the one to approach Jaskier, looking strangely nervous as he talks quietly, gesturing at the rowdy crowd. Her curiosity piqued despite herself, Yennefer waves a subtle hand and murmurs a quiet enhancement spell, leaning forward in her seat expectantly. 

“—rooms will be provided to the both of you, of course. Completely free of charge,” the owner offers with a tight smile. 

“Oh?” Jaskier asks with a quirked brow, his own smile wide and downright vicious. “For both me and my—what was it again? Sick, disgusting abomination of a companion, yes? Those were your words, last time, were they not?” 

Yennefer can see the owner swallow uncomfortably. “Sir, please, I—”

“Well, it's your lucky day!” Jaskier interrupts cheerfully. He indicates the parchments before he goes on with, “I've been composing all afternoon, you see. There's one little tune I'm sure you'll love. I think I might call it _Abel's Tale_ , after you. Would you like a taste?”

The owner's face grows pale, but before he can answer, Jaskier starts humming and then singing softly, “When the cockroaches dance on the tables, you damn well know you are dining at Abel's—”

“Please,” the owner cuts in with a grimace, dropping several coins on the table in front of Jaskier. “What you paid me for your stay the last time. I—everyone's just begun to forget about your, uh. Your previous piece concerning my establishment.” 

Jaskier barely glances at the coins before looking back up at the owner expectantly. The owner breathes out with a shudder, then offers, “Rooms and nightly baths, two meals a day, for as long as it takes your—your friend to finish his contract.”

“How very kind of you!” Jaskier chirps, one corner of his mouth curled up mischievously. He sweeps up the coins, gathers his parchments and stands, picking up his lute. He pats the man's chest as he squeezes by him, hand lingering. “Always a pleasure to do business with you, Abel.”

The patrons are yelling and hooting as Jaskier climbs up onto an empty bench and some of them holler when he strums the first few notes of _Toss a Coin_. He laughs happily and smiles at them, but his eyes are suddenly on Yennefer, twinkling and knowing. 

Then, his smile turns wicked and he winks. 

And Yennefer can't help the laugh that bubbles out of her, raising her goblet for a toast. 

Annoying, yes, but also highly entertaining, Geralt's little bard. 

*

Yennefer gets the word that her supplier has arrived the next day. The small, impromptu market has been set up just outside of town, close to the forest, magically concealed so it’s not noticeable unless one already knows it’s there. 

Filian has the powdered gryphon talons, as promised, and Yennefer’s in good spirits as she wanders between stalls, right up until she sees them; fairies. A good dozen of them, crammed into a tiny cage like animals, with nowhere to hide from people’s poking fingers. 

Hands clenched into fists, magic crackling around them, Yennefer stalks towards the offending stall, only to freeze when none other than Jaskier gets there first. Furious, Yennefer moves a few steps closer, but deflates somewhat at the tight look on Jaskier’s face. 

He’s smiling, but even Yennefer, who barely knows him at all, can tell it’s forced. The vendor either can’t or simply doesn’t care, more than happy to show off his basilisk fangs when Jaskier inquires after some. It’s while the man is ducking under the display case that Jaskier’s hand shoots out towards the fairy cage, quick as a flash, pushing the deadbolt out of the lock. 

Yennefer holds her breath, watching as the vendor lays out the fangs for Jaskier to inspect, but most of her attention on the fairies. They’ve all gathered close to the cage door and are whispering excitedly among themselves, until one of them is brave enough to push the door open. 

For one, long moment, none of them move. And then it’s chaos. 

The fairies explode out of the cage with high-pitched screeches and the vendor yells, cursing loudly as they descend on him, scratching and biting at his face. Jaskier is grinning as he moves out of the way, already turned halfway around when he stops and reaches back to grab the fangs, sliding them into his bag. He makes it all the way to the far side of the market before the fairies let up and the vendor seems to realise he’s been robbed. He looks murderous, growling and wiping at the blood on his face, craning his neck to glance around searchingly. 

Yennefer twitches her fingers and his stall collapses. 

Jaskier is waiting for her by the town gate, easily falling into step with her on the way back to the tavern. They settle down at a table and order lunch, eating in companionable silence for a while until Jaskier, after swallowing a bite of venison, says bluntly, “Thank you.” 

Yennefer takes a sip of wine before answering. “Fairy trade is fairly common in these parts.” 

“Oh, please,” Jaskier huffs and rolls his eyes. “We both know not everything that’s common or normal is always right and just.” 

Yennefer smiles into her goblet and nearly chokes on a mouthful of wine when Jaskier adds, “And he called Geralt an ugly brute, so, you know. Two birds, one stone and all that.” 

“I’ve misjudged you, bard,” Yennefer admits, but doesn’t elaborate when Jaskier pulls a confused face. 

Instead, she waves over one of the barmaids. “Your best bottle of brandy, two glasses.” Jaskier’s eyebrows shoot up. Yennefer quirks one back. “You’re going to decline free drink?” 

They’ve made their way through most of the bottle, Jaskier flushed and silly and Yennefer not faring much better, when a hush falls over the tavern. Yennefer doesn’t have to turn around to know who’s just walked inside. 

Jaskier’s face lights up when Geralt stops at their table, hand clumsy as he tugs at Geralt’s sleeve. “Look who I ran into,” he slurs and leans his head against Geralt’s chest with a contented hum. 

Geralt puts a hand on the back of his neck, eyes going soft, and squeezes gently. He glances at Yennefer, looking conflicted, but Yennefer just shakes her head and smiles, offering him her glass. 

“Do I want to know why you reek of fairy magic?” Geralt murmurs as he slides onto the bench next to Jaskier, accepting the brandy from Yennefer. 

Jaskier snorts and starts cackling. 

Yennefer, to her own shock, finds herself giggling right along. 

Geralt sighs and throws back his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [InnerCinema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innercinema) for spontaneously coming up with _Abel's Tale_. ❤
> 
> Go check out my other [work](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/works), or come over and say hi on [tumblr](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com).


End file.
